remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dita Liebely
Dita Liebely is the main female protagonist of the series. During the invasion aboard the Ikazuchi, she is one of the three Dread pilots whose dread were exposed to Paexis's light. Biography Dita Liebely is the female protagonist who is romantically involved with Hibiki. She refers to him playfully as “Mr. Alien”, while Hibiki refers to her as “that UFO Girl”. Dita has a bubbly, lively personality that usually shows in almost every aspect of life, even when she is fighting (she refers to the enemy as “bad aliens”). She admits to having feelings for Hibiki since she met him in the first episode (whether or not this was a “love at first sight” moment is debatable) and is subject to at least some ridicule and incredulity by her fellow crewmembers for her unusual infatuation with a male. She mentions that it was always her childhood fantasy that “Someday, aliens would come and take us in their spaceship to a land of happiness”, a variation of the “Someday, my prince will come” fantasy of women (which is impressive as Dita was raised in an all-female culture that saw males as a different species of hostile aliens). In the manga, Dita is more mature and addresses Hibiki by name rather than "Mr. Alien". Her feelings for him are also more romantic and he reciprocates them just as quickly. The budding romance between Dita and Hibiki form the main plot of the manga. In the Vandread Extra Stage Novel, it is revealed that after the end of the series, Hibiki and Dita get married and have a baby. Personality For a fighter Dread pilot, Dita has a strange personality. She is bubbly and cheerful, and she has a positive and naive outlook in life. This cheerfulness appears in every aspects of her life, even in battle. No matter what the situation is, she always had a smile on her face, a fact that infuriates Hibiki on some point. She wears a black crop top, white jacket and white skirt with pink linings, and white and black boots. According to her, the reason for this laid in the past; when her home unit in Mejere was shut down and upsets the people, she cheered them up by saying funny things and doing stupid things. Because of this, she grew up not knowing how to act in sad situations. Surprisingly, Dita is also a great cook. She is very friendly to everyone, especially Hibiki whom she called "Uchuujin-san" ("Mr. Alien"). Her straight forward nature earned her contempt from some the crew members, especially Barnette, but she never mind it one bit. Her cheerfulness helps the crew to regain their spirits during one vital moment in their battle against the harvesters. During the second season, her fighting ability grew and she eventually rose to be in the co-leading rank, just under Jura and Barnette. Weapons In battle, she rides a blue Dread, which is a Mejere fighting plane. This dread is one of the three that was exposed to Paexis' light at the beginning of the series and enables it to merge with Hibiki's Vanguard. The result of this combination is a Vandread which was known as Vandread Dita-type or Blue Kachina (Kachina means life bringer), a blue humanoid mecha that possesses two powerful energy cannons with multiple functions, such as shoulder-mounted cannons, arm-mounted lances or cannons, or a powerful javelin when attached together. This Vandread embodies offense. When her Dread unites with Hibiki’s Vanguard, they become the Vandread Dita-type “Blue Kachina/Giant” (“Kachina literally means life bringer”), a blue giant mecha that has access to 2 powerful dual energy cannons, that acts as long-range or short-range weapons. She loves cooking for Hibiki and feels satisfied whenever he wolfs down her delicacies. While her character is childish, she received a co-leading rank, just under Jura and Barnett. Trivia *In the Vandread Extra Stage Novel, it was revealed that at the end of the series, Dita and Hibiki got married and have a daughter. *She was voiced by Kakazu Yumi in the Japanese Dub and Julie Maddalena for the English Dub. Quotes *''"Uchuujin-san!"'' Category:Women Category:Females Category:Vandread characters Category:Main Characters